A Amante do Grego
by BiaMarinho
Summary: Ua. J/L. Nc17. "O multimilionário grego James Potter nunca tinha estado com a mesma mulher mais de 3 meses...Até que Lily Evans apareceu em sua vida...e em sua cama." Adaptação do livro da Lynne Graham.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

James Potter apertou o volante com força quando sua Ferrari Maranello ameaçou patinar sobre a gelada estrada.

A paisagem rural de campos e árvores estava coberta por uma grande capa de puríssima neve. Não tinha outros carros. Num dia em que a polícia tinha aconselhado às pessoas que ficassem em casa e evitar as perigosas condições da estrada, James desfrutava do desafio de provar sua habilidade ao volante. Ainda que possuía uma lendária coleção de carros quase nunca tinha a oportunidade de conduzí-los ele mesmo. Poderia não saber muito bem onde estava, mas isso lhe preocupava pouco. Seguia confiando em que, em qual-quer momento, encontraria uma entrada para a auto-estrada que lhe permitiria retornar a Londres e, portanto, à civilização.

James não se acovardava ante dificuldade alguma... simplesmente porque as dificuldades não existiam para ele. Levava uma vida tranqüila e bem organizada. Qualquer problema, qualquer des-conforto se evitava com uma boa injeção de dinheiro. E o dinheiro não era obstáculo para um homem como ele.

A fortuna dos Potters, iniciada originalmente na construção de navios, tinha começado a diminuir quando James era um adolescente. Mesmo assim, sua conservadora família ficou estupefata quando decidiu não seguir os passos de seu pai e seu avô, convertendo-se em um financeiro. Uns anos depois, entretanto, os murmúrios de desaprovação se converteram em aplausos quando James teve um êxito meteórico.

Agora, freqüentemente aconselhava a governos sobre seus investimentos. James era, à idade de trinta e quatro anos, não só adorado como um ídolo por sua família, como um magnata das finanças e um viciado no trabalho.

Em questões mais pessoais, nenhuma mulher lhe tinha interessado durante mais de três meses. Sua poderosa libido e suas emoções estavam ferreamente controladas por uma mente ágil e bem disciplinada. Seu pai, entretanto, tinha estado a ponto de casar-se pela quarta vez antes de morrer...

A mania de seu pai de apaixonar-se por mulheres cada vez menos adequadas sempre lhe resultou exasperante. Ele não era assim; de fato, a imprensa o tinha acusado de ser de gelo por seu trato com as mulheres. Orgulhoso de seu quadriculado cérebro, James fazia uma relação das dez qualidades que deveria reunir uma mulher para entrar na lista de possíveis candidatas. Nenhuma o tinha conseguido, nem sequer se tinham aproximado.

Lily colocou as mãos nas mangas de seu casaco cinza e moveu os pés para que não ficassem congelados.

Perdeu-se e por ali não havia ninguém para lhe dar indicações de como chegar à estrada geral. Mas o pessimismo era algo alheio à natureza de Lily. Longos anos vivendo uma vida muito austera lhe tinham ensinado que uma visão negativa das coisas desanimava a qualquer e não reportava benefício algum. Ela era das que sempre olhava o lado bom das coisas. De modo que, embora tinha se perdido em meio de uma estrada gelada e deserta, estava convencida de que algum condutor amável apareceria a qualquer momento. Dava igual se tudo que tinha passado aquele dia tivesse feito gritar de frustração à pessoa mais tranqüila do mundo.

Lily sabia que não ganhava nada perdendo os nervos por algo que não se pode mudar. Entretanto, inclusive para ela era difícil esquecer as ilusões com as que tinha saído de casa para ir à entrevista...

Agora se sentia como uma ingênua por ter posto nela tantas esperanças. Não levava meses procurando trabalho? Não sabia quão difícil era encontrar um emprego fixo? Desgraçadamente, não estava qualificada para nenhum emprego. Não tinha nada que fazer em um mundo que parecia obcecado pelos títulos universitários. Além disso, não contava com experiência profissional e assim era um problema conseguir referências.

Lily tinha vinte e oito anos e levava mais de uma década cuidando de sua mãe doente. A relação de seus pais se deteriorou por causa da enfermidade e seu pai partiu de casa. Depois de um ano, tinha cessado todo contato entre eles. Seu irmão, Jonathan, que era dez anos mais velho que ela, era engenheiro. Vivia no estrangeiro e só fazia visita ocasionais.

Casado agora e instalado na Nova Zelândia, Jonathan que voltou para o funeral de sua mãe uns meses antes quase lhe tinha parecido um estranho. Mas quando seu irmão se inteirou de que ele era o único beneficiário do testamento se sentiu tão aliviado, que lhe falou francamente de seus problemas econômicos. De fato, havia-lhe dito que o dinheiro da venda da casa seria um salva-vidas para ele. Sabendo que tinha que manter a seus três filhos, Lily nem sequer lhe recordou que seria um salva-vidas para ele, mas ela não receberia nem um centavo. Então, não sabia que lhe ia resultar tão difícil encontrar trabalho ou alojamento.

O silêncio da paisagem coberta de neve foi quebrado então pelo ruído de um motor na distância. Sorrindo, Lily se aproximou da estrada para chamar a atenção do condutor...

James não viu a mulher enquanto fazia a curva e logo não ficou mais remédio que dar um giro brusco no volante. O carro patinou no gelo, deu uma volta sobre si mesmo e se deslizou pela estrada até se chocar contra uma árvore...

Com os ouvidos lhe retumbando pelo terrível rangido do metal, Lily ficou onde estava, imóvel. Incrédula e boquiaberta, observou ao condutor, um homem alto e moreno, sair do carro a toda velocidade. Movia-se tão rapidamente como seu carro, foi o primeiro que pensou.

— Afaste-se! —gritou-lhe ele, pois o forte aroma de gasolina lhe tinha alertado do perigo. — Afaste-se daí!

O carro se incendiou e Lily tentou afastar-se, mas o homem agarrou em seu braço para afastá-la mais rapidamente. Atrás deles, o tanque de gasolina explodiu e a força da explosão a levantou do chão. O estranho evitou a queda segurando-a pela cintura, mas a deitou no borda e se colocou em cima dela para protegê-la.

Sem fôlego, Lily ficou no chão, tentando respirar enquanto pensava que aquele homem lhe tinha salvado a vida. Quando levantou o olhar, encontrou-se com uma pele de bronze e uns exóticos olhos de cor dourada, muito brilhantes.

Tinha a roupa empapada, mas o que lhe importava naquele momento era saber por que esses olhos lhe resultavam tão familiares. Quando menina tinha visitado um zoológico no que havia um leão em sua jaula, furioso e frustrado. Com os olhos brilhantes, desafiando a todos aqueles que ousassem olhá-lo, o animal passeava por sua humilhante cela com uma dignidade que a Lily lhe tinha quebrado o coração.

— Se machucou? — perguntou ele, com uma voz rouca de profundo sotaque mediterrâneo que lhe produziu calafrios.

Lily negou com a cabeça. O fato de que a tivesse esmagado contra a borda cheia de neve não tinha importância em comparação com esses olhos. Tinha os cílios muito longos, um rosto angular e muito masculino que possuía uma beleza hipnótica.

James observou os olhos mais verdes que tinha visto. Estava convencido de que não podiam ser de verdade dessa cor esmeralda e suspeitava também do cabelo ruivo que emoldurava seu rosto ovalado.

— Que demônios fazia em meio da estrada?

— Importaria-lhe afastar-se? — murmurou Lily.

James se afastou murmurando algo em seu idioma. Não se tinha dado conta de que estava em cima da mulher responsável pela destruição de seu carro. Quando tomou sua mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se, lhe ocorreu um pensamento estranho: tinha a pele tão branca, suave e tentadora como a nata.

— Não estava no meio da estrada... temi que passasse de longe sem ver-me — explicou Lily, tremendo de frio.

O homem era muito alto, tão alto, que tinha que jogar a cabeça para trás para falar com ele.

— Estava no meio da estrada — insistiu James. — Tive que virar o volante para não atropelá-la.

Lily olhou o carro, que seguia ardendo. Era evidente que em pouco tempo só ficariam um montão de ferros queimados. Era um modelo esportivo e, certamente, muito caro. E que tentasse culpá-la pelo acidente a fez sentir um calafrio de ansiedade.

— Sinto muito pelo seu carro — se desculpou, para evitar conflitos. Tendo crescido em uma família com fortes personalidades, estava acostumada a assumir o papel de pacificadora.

James olhou os patéticos restos de sua Ferrari, que só tinha dirigido duas vezes, e logo olhou à garota. Sua roupa era vulgar. De média estatura, era o que seu pai teria chamado uma "garota sã" e o que suas delgadas amigas, que desfrutavam metendo umas com outras, haveriam descrito como "gorda". Mas então recordou o feminina que lhe tinham parecido suas curvas enquanto estava convexo sobre ela e sentiu um calafrio de desejo.

— É uma pena que não pudesse evitar a árvore — seguiu Lily.

— Evitar você era minha prioridade, senhorita —replicou ele, irritado ante o que via como um velado ataque a seus dotes como condutor. — E nesse intento, poderia ter morrido.

O calafrio de desejo tinha desaparecido. James o atribuiu ao golpe contra a árvore que, certamente, tinha-o privado de julgamento e causado que sua libido lhe gastasse uma má passada. Essa garota devia ser a menos atrativa que tinha conhecido em sua vida.

— Mas felizmente, nós dois devemos agradecer por...

— Teos! me explique por que devo eu agradecer neste momento — a interrompeu ele. Seguia nevando e a neve começava a tingir seu cabelo de branco. — Está nevando, começa a anoitecer, meu carro favorito ficou reduzido a cinzas junto com meu celular e estou no meio de uma estrada deserta com uma estranha.

— Mas estamos vivos. Nenhum dos dois resultou ferido —assinalou Lily, tentando dissimular que lhe tocavam castanholas os dentes.

James deixou escapar um suspiro. Estava perdido no meio de uma estrada deserta com a Pollyanna.

— Posso usar seu celular?

— Sinto muito, não tenho celular.

— Então suponho que vive perto daqui... onde está sua casa? —perguntou ele, olhando ao redor.

— Não vivo por aqui. Nem sequer sei onde estou.

James enrugou o cenho, como se acabasse de lhe confessar algo terrível.

— Como pode ser isso?

— Não sou daqui —explicou Lily. — É que me trouxeram para uma entrevista de trabalho. Logo comecei a andar e... pensei que não estaria longe da estrada...

— Quanto tempo leva caminhando?

— Um par de horas. Mas não vi nenhuma casa. Por isso não queria que você passasse sem me ver. Estava um pouco preocupada...

James se precaveu de que estava tremendo. Tinha o casaco ensopado.

— Por que está tão molhada?

— Há um riacho por aí atrás... não o tinha visto até que caí nele.

Ele a estudou, muito sério.

— Deveria ter dito isso antes. Com esta temperatura, poderia acabar sofrendo hipotermia... e eu não quero problemas.

— Não vou lhe dar nenhum problema —replicou ela.

— Vi um celeiro um pouco mais atrás. Deveríamos nos cobrir ali...

— Não, sério, estou bem. Assim que começar a caminhar outra vez me passará o frio —murmurou Lily.

Mas James viu que lhe começavam a pôr os lábios azuis.

— Não entrará em calor até que se tire essa roupa molhada —disse, tomando-a no braço.

A idéia de tirar a roupa diante de um completo estranho era simplesmente absurda, mas lhe surpreendeu sua resposta imediata ao que via como uma emergência. Em um segundo, o estranho tinha esquecido o carro destroçado para lhe dar uma mão.

Não era essa uma típica resposta masculina? Embora não era tão comum como os homens gostavam de acreditar, pensou Lily. Nem seu pai nem seu irmão a tinham ajudado nunca. De fato, os dois homens de sua vida tinham fugido dos sacrifícios que exigia a enfermidade de sua mãe. Lily teve que aceitar que nenhum dos dois era suficientemente forte para estar à altura e como ela sim o estava, não tinha sentido culpá-los por sua debilidade.

— Como se chama? —perguntou-lhe. — Eu me chamo Lily Evans.

— James —respondeu ele, tomando-a pela cintura para ajudá-la a saltar uma pedra.

—Ah, obrigada — ao Lily surpreendeu que tivesse tanta força.

Não recordava que nenhum homem a tivesse tomado nos braços desde que tinha dez anos. Mas nunca esqueceria as cruéis brincadeiras de seus companheiros por suas "generosas proporções", nada parecidas com as das garotas mais populares do colégio.

Quando estava a ponto de escorregar sobre um montão de neve, James a segurou pelo braço.

— Tome cuidado.

Lily tinha os pés congelados e lhe resultava difícil caminhar. O edifício de pedra parecia cada vez mais perto e fez um esforço, mas a neve era tão profunda que lhe resultava impossível saber onde punha os pés.

Irritado, James a tomou nos braços para fazer os últimos metros.

— Me deixe no chão, por favor... fará-se mal nas costas... peso muito e...

— Não pesa muito. Além disso, se cair, poderia quebrar uma perna.

— E você não quer problemas, já sei —suspirou Lily enquanto a deixava no chão.

Dentro do celeiro estavam a salvo da tormenta, felizmente, mas antes de que pudesse reagir, James lhe estava tirando o casaco e a jaqueta de uma vez.

— Mas...

— Tire-a roupa e ponha meu casaco —a interrompeu ele.

Lily ficou vermelha, mas aceitou o casaco. Era muito prática para discutir.

— Vou tentar acender um fogo —disse James.

O melhor seria deixá-la no celeiro com uma boa fogueira enquanto ele procurava um telefone. Sairia dali mais rápido por sua conta.

Havia grande quantidade de lenha empilhada contra um muro e Lily se escondeu ali para tirar a roupa com mãos trêmulas. Tirar as calças lhe resultou difícil porque tinha os dedos gelados e o tecido ensopado se colava a suas pernas. Tirou-se o pulôver com a mesma dificuldade e logo, tremendo violentamente, o sutiã, a calcinha e as botas de cano longo, vestiu o casaco do estranho. Chegava-lhe até os pés e parecia uma menina com a roupa de um adulto. O forro de seda lhe fez sentir um calafrio, mas o peso do pano lhe dava calor...

James estava colocando troncos no centro do celeiro. De novo, sentiu-se impressionada por sua rapidez e eficácia. Era um homem de recursos, pensou. Não se queixava, simplesmente fazia o que tinha que fazer. Certamente, tinha escolhido um ganhador para ficar atirada na estrada.

Lily o estudou, admirando o elegante corte de cabelo, o muito caro e bem talhado terno cinza que usava, com uma camisa escura e uma gravata de seda. Parecia um executivo, um homem sofisticado, o tipo de homem com o que lhe teria dado reparo falar em circunstâncias normais.

— Temos um pequeno problema... eu não fumo.

— Ah, acredito que posso lhe ajudar — se ofereceu Lily, tirando um isqueiro da bolsa. — Eu tampouco fumo, mas pensei que meu futuro chefe poderia fumar e... bom, não queria mostrar uma atitude de censura.

Enquanto escutava aquela surpreendente declaração, James descobriu que aquela garota não era a menos atrativa que tinha conhecido em sua vida. Justamente o contrário. No interior do celeiro, seu cabelo ruivo parecia quase uma chama em contraste com o pescoço escuro do casaco. Tinha as bochechas rosadas e os olhos brilhantes. Estava sorrindo e quando sorria todo seu rosto se iluminava. Perdida dentro de seu casaco, resultava-lhe estranhamente atrativa...

— Tome —disse ela, lhe oferecendo o isqueiro.

— Efjaristó — agradeceu James, perguntando-se por que gostava dessa estranha. Era ruiva e baixa, quando lhe gostavam das morenas de pernas longas.

— Parakaló... de nada —respondeu Lily, movendo os pés para entrar em calor. — Você é grego?

James a olhou, surpreso.

— Sim.

Ia meio nua debaixo de seu casaco, por isso a encontrava atrativa, disse a si mesmo, tentando afastar o olhar.

— Eu adoro a Grécia... bom, só estive lá uma vez, mas me pareceu um país precioso — seguiu Lily. — Você está acostumado a fazer fogo, não?

— Pois não —respondeu ele, cortante. — Mas não terá que ser Einstein para fazer uma fogueira.

Lily ficou ruborizada. E quando James viu sua expressão foi como se lhe tivessem dado uma patada no estômago. Desde quando era tão grosseiro? por que não a tratava com um pouco mais de delicadeza?

— Perdoe-me. Sou homem de poucas palavras, mas você é boa companhia —lhe assegurou.

Sorrindo como uma colegial, ela colocou as mãos pelas mangas do casaco.

— De verdade?

— De verdade —murmurou ele, surpreso e quase comovido por sua resposta a mais simples das adulações.

A pobre tinha tão frio, que seus calafrios eram visíveis. Quando a lenha começou a arder, James estirou seu um metro noventa e cinco e se aproximou.

— Há uma garrafinha no bolso esquerdo. Tome um gole ou ficará gelada.

— Eu não estou acostumada ao álcool, não posso...

— Tome um gole, não seja tola —sorriu ele, tirando a bebida do casaco.

Lily tomou um trago e ficou a tossir.

— Vejo que o dizia a sério.

Ela respirou profundamente, movendo os pés.

— Sim, mas é que tenho um frio...

James abriu os braços.

— Venha, aproxime-se. Pense em mim como se fosse uma manta.

— Não, eu não posso...

— Não passa nada, senhorita. Demorará um momento em entrar em calor.

Lily levantou uns olhos tão verdes como as folhas de um pinheiro em um dia da primavera.

— Sim, suponho...

— Usa lentes de contato de cor? —interrompeu-a James, franzindo o cenho ante a estupidez da pergunta.

— Lentes de contato de cor? Mas se nem sequer posso comprar maquiagem —os nervos de Lily a traíram quando deu um passo torpe para ele. De repente, seu coração tinha começado a dar saltos e apenas se atrevia a respirar.

— Tem uma pele perfeita, não precisa de maquiagem —disse James com voz rouca, esmagando-a contra seu peito. Tão perto, não podia deixar de notar a suavidade de suas curvas. Apesar dos esforços que fazia por controlar sua reação masculina, sua libido estava a cem por hora.

Lily não podia pensar esmagada contra aquele torso masculino. Quando levantou a cara, seus olhos se encontraram e sentiu que lhe pesavam as pernas, que tinha uma estranha tensão na pélvis. O homem inclinou a cabeça e ela imaginou o que ia acontecer antes de que acontecesse... mas ainda sem acreditar que fosse fazê-lo.

James capturou sua boca com urgência. O beijo a devastou, longo, interminável, sua língua explorando o interior de sua boca. Estava sem defesa contra essa selvagem sensação, porque seu corpo despertou, de repente, à vida. A tensão que sentia no ventre se converteu em uma espiral de calor que a percorreu inteira com efeitos explosivos. Só o desejo de respirar venceu a esse perverso calor quando teve que afastar-se para levar oxigênio a seus pulmões.

James a olhava com os olhos obscurecidos.

— Teos mio... Não tinha intenção... Não deveria havê-la tocado, sinto muito.

— És casado? —perguntou Lily.

— Não.

— Noivo? —Lily já não tinha frio. Todo seu corpo era como um forno.

— Não —respondeu ele, enrugando o cenho.

— Então, não tem que desculpar-se —declarou Lily, sem fôlego, tentando evitar seu olhar. O que ele lhe tinha feito sentir era uma revelação para ela e a tinha deixado incrivelmente vulnerável e confusa.

Seu primeiro beijo de verdade e ele se desculpava. Seria horrível confessar que a tinha excitado, que se quisesse voltar a fazê-lo, tinha o caminho livre.

Lily ficou vermelha até a raiz do cabelo... de onde tinha saído esse pensamento tão desavergonhado?

— Sinto muito, incomodei-a —disse James.

Ela o olhou, com os olhos brilhantes como água marinhas.

— Não, não me incomodou.

Experimentava muitas sensações diferentes, mas não estava molesta; surpreendida, sim. Aturdida e emocionada também. Tinha vivido durante muitos anos em um mundo isento de emoções. James era o mais emocionante que lhe tinha acontecido e era tão grande sua fascinação, que lhe doía negar o prazer de olhá-lo.

— Pensava deixá-la aqui sozinha... —começou a dizer ele, estupefato por sua falta de controle.

— Por que? —interrompeu-o ela, assustada.

— Para procurar um telefone. Tem que haver alguma casa por aqui.

— Mas estou usando seu casaco... Será melhor esperar até que se faça de dia —murmurou Lily, olhando pela janela. Os flocos de neve se formavam redemoinhos com o vento e já nem sequer podia ver a estrada.

Nervosa, ficou de cócoras para esquentar as mãos frente à fogueira.

— Me fale de sua entrevista —a convidou James, precavendo-se de seu atordoamento. — Que tipo de trabalho está procurando?

—Acompanhante de uma anciã, mas ao final não me têm feito a entrevista —suspirou ela. — Quando cheguei à casa, disseram-me que um familiar tinha ido viver com a senhora e que o posto já não estava livre.

— E não se incomodaram em chamá-la para cancelar a entrevista?

— Não.

— E a deixaram ir, com esta tormenta de neve? —exclamou James, furioso.

— Perguntei-lhes por que não me tinham chamado, mas a senhora com quem falei me disse que ela não tinha nada que ver porque não tinha posto o anúncio —suspirou Lily, encolhendo-se de ombros. — Assim é a vida.

— Você é muito boa. Por que queria um trabalho desse estilo?

— Não estou capacitada para fazer outra coisa... ao menos, no momento — Lily queria um teto e um trabalho fixo antes de poder fazer o que era sua grande ambição: estudar desenho. — Também necessito alojamento e esse trabalho me teria vindo muito bem. Onde você ia?

— A Londres.

— Por que me beijou?

Resultava difícil saber qual dos dois ficou mais surpreso por essa pergunta: Lily, que não tinha pensado antes de falar ou James, a quem nunca lhe tinham exigido explicar suas motivações.

— Por que você acha?

Lily se olhou as mãos.

— Não tenho nem idéia... perguntei por curiosidade.

— Você é muito sexy.

Ela levantou o olhar.

— Fala sério?

— Sim. E sou um perito, lhe asseguro —respondeu James, sem vacilar.

Lily sorriu. Gostava de sua franqueza. De modo que tinha êxito com as mulheres... Normal. Era um homem muito bonito e devia ter garotas fazendo fila.

Mas estava mais interessada pelo que havia dito antes. Embora parecesse um milagre, havia dito que lhe parecia sexy. Lily se via a si mesmo como uma garota bem normal... e um pouco gordinha. Levava toda a vida desejando ser magra. Para isso, fazia dietas, exercício... seu peso variava de mês em mês, mas nunca tinha conseguido a figura que desejava. Inclusive sua mãe estava acostumada a lamentar que tivesse tão bom apetite.

Entretanto, James, um homem muito bonito, a achava sexy. E o tinha provado sucumbindo a uns encantos que ela não acreditava possuir. Lily pensou que o quereria para sempre por lhe permitir, embora só fosse uma vez, sentir-se como uma mulher bonita. Tinha esperado o que lhe parecia uma eternidade para ouvir essas palavras e de verdade acreditou que morreria sem as ouvir.

— A que se dedica? —perguntou-lhe.

— Investimentos.

— Ou seja, que está todo o dia diante de um computador fazendo números... suponho que será um pouco aborrecido, não? Mas, enfim, alguém tem que fazê-lo.

James tinha conhecido a muitas mulheres que fingiam interesse pelas finanças só para impressioná-lo. Lily, entretanto, fazia justamente o contrário.

— Quer chocolate? —perguntou ela então, tirando da bolsa uma enorme barra de chocolate.

— Sim, antes de que se derreta —riu James, tomando a barra de chocolate que Lily, sem querer, tinha posto muito perto da fogueira.

Mas ao recordar o sabor de seus lábios a risada desapareceu, substituída por um perturbador desejo de voltar a beijá-la. Tomou uma parte de chocolate, mas em lugar de comê-lo o pôs entre seus lábios.

— OH — Lily fechou os olhos. — Que rico.

James ficou transfigurado por sua expressão. Não podia afastar os olhos dela. Perguntou-se se reagiria assim na cama... Tentava controlar aquele absurdo ataque de desejo, mas sua normalmente disciplinada libido se comportava como um trem a ponto de descarrilar.

— Faria qualquer coisa por um pedaço de chocolate...

Não terminou a frase ao ver o brilho nos olhos do homem. Reconhecendo o desejo nesses olhos, inclinou-se para frente, sem pensá-lo sequer, para procurar seus lábios. Com um gemido rouco, James ficou de joelhos no chão e a beijou até que começou a lhe dar voltas a cabeça.

— Eu te compraria chocolate todos os dias — disse ele absurdamente.

— Não queria... não queria que fosse uma provocação —murmurou Lily.

— Eu sei —sorriu ele, tomando seu rosto entre as mãos. — Mas que seja tão sincera me parece muito refrescante —acrescentou, tuteando-a.

— Outras pessoas pensam que sou muito extrovertida.

— Eu não conheço muita gente assim. E te desejo tanto que me dói... É a primeira vez que me passa isto.

Lily sentiu como se estivesse fora de si mesma. Era como se aquele beijo se converteu em um alien dentro de seu corpo. Sentia-se provocadora, feliz e tão tentadora como Cleopatra. Tantos anos reprimindo estoicamente seus desejos, vendo passar a vida, controlando os desejos e sonhos que povoavam sua fecunda imagina-ção, escondendo-os depois de uma fachada de pessoa prática... e por fim podiam voar livres. James era sua fantasia feita realidade.

— A mim também —conseguiu dizer.

Ele começou a desabotoar o casaco e logo se deteve, com um brilho de confusão nos olhos. Não sabia como tinham chegado a essa situação, mas não estava preparado para deter-se.

— Tornamo-nos loucos...

Lily se agarrou às lapelas de sua jaqueta.

— Cala... não estrague tudo.

James a deitou de costas e desabotoou o casaco.

— me diga quando devo parar...

Sem intenção alguma de detê-lo, Lily tremia desfrutando de suas carícias. Durante vinte e oito anos tinha sido boa e, por uma vez, durante uma noite, ia ser má e, além disso, ia desfrutar.

James abriu seu casaco e deixou escapar uma espécie de rugido ao ver seus brancos seios à luz da fogueira.

— Tem um corpo incrível.

Ela o olhou, com uma mescla de vergonha e desejo, para ver se lhe estava tirando o sarro. Não, em seus olhos de cor âmbar envelhecido via sinceridade. Com reverência, ele começou a brincar com seus delicados mamilos, que já tinham começado a endurecer-se. Por dentro, Lily sentia que estava queimando. Em uns segundos, seu mundo inteiro se centrou naquele homem e no que lhe estava fazendo.

Ele começou a acariciar seus mamilos com a língua e o calafrio interior se fez tão poderoso, que Lily não podia estar quieta. Sua pele era incrivelmente sensível e a umidade entre suas pernas a envergonhava e a excitava ao mesmo tempo.

— James... —murmurou seu nome, até que ele a tocou onde queria que a tocasse.

A sensação foi eletrizante e a levou a um lugar que nunca tinha estado, onde o único que importava eram suas carícias e o desejo que nascia com elas. Lily se moveu, envolveu-se nele, perdida no aroma de sua pele, de seu cabelo, na dureza de seu corpo masculino.

— Não posso esperar... —confessou-lhe James, a paixão rompendo as barreiras de seu poderoso controle, excitado como não tinha estado nunca, se despindo rapidamente.

Com um gemido rouco, enterrou-se em sua úmida cova e... encontrou-se com uma inesperada resistência.

— É virgem? —murmurou, atônito.

— Não pare... —disse ela, enredando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

James se movia com um ritmo frenético, tão primitivo como as sensações que experimentava. A excitação a levou ao êxtase, a um lugar onde só importava o prazer. Depois, sentiu-se assombrosa-mente feliz, emocionada.

Ele a olhou um momento e logo voltou a abotoar o casaco, beijando sua testa.

— É muito doce... mas deveria me haver dito que eu era o primeiro.

— Isso é meu assunto —murmurou Lily, enterrando a cara em seu peito.

— Mas agora é assunto meu também — insistiu James, levantando seu queixo com um dedo para olhá-la nos olhos. — Acredito que, em um futuro muito próximo, decidirá te mudar a Londres. E eu serei seu amante.

— Por que? — perguntou Lily, embora não podia dissimular sua alegria.

Ele sorriu, seguro de si mesmo.

— Porque lhe pedirei isso e você não poderá resistir.

Com o coração pulsando como uma bola de borracha dentro de seu peito, Lily sorriu. Em seus olhos havia um brilho de calidez, de generosidade, o traço mais importante de seu caráter.


	2. Chapter 2

QUASE dois anos depois, Lily estava em um luxuoso café de Londres, esperando a chegada de sua amiga Marlene.

Seus pensamentos estavam muito longe dali, centrados no James. Perguntava-se como iriam celebrar o segundo aniversário daquele primeiro encontro. Procurando um celeiro abandonado em meio da neve? Não, essa não seria boa idéia, pensou, sorrindo para si mesma. Ao James não gostava do frio e tinha pouca tolerância para os inconvenientes.

— Sinto chegar tarde —se desculpou uma magra loira de olhos castanhos, deixando uma câmara fotográfica sobre a mesa.

— Não tem importância.

— Querida, se deixar que te siga crescendo o cabelo —disse Marlene então, assinalando a juba ruiva que quase lhe chegava à cintura — as pessoas vão pensar que quer ser Rapunzel.

— Como? —exclamou Lily, surpreendida.

— Rapunzel, já sabe, a do conto de fadas. A que trancaram em uma torre e que deixou o cabelo comprido para usá-lo como escada —riu sua amiga. — Desgraçadamente para ela, não foi um príncipe azul o que subiu pela escada a resgatá-la... a não ser a bruxa. Advirto-lhe isso.

Lily soltou uma gargalhada. Estava acostumada à forma de ver a vida de sua sofisticada amiga. Filha de um famoso artista, Marlene tinha sobrevivido a uma infância boêmia e instável para converter-se em uma fotógrafa de êxito. Mas seguia tendo cicatrizes infligidas por uns pais que tinham vivido vistas tempes-tuosas.

— Que tal seu príncipe azul? — brincou Marlene, depois de pedir um café.

— James está muito bem. Muito ocupado, é obvio, mas me chama todos os dias quando está fora do país...

— Seu celular é o equivalente a uma cadeia —brincou sua amiga. — Acredito recordar que, se o desligar, pede-te explicações por triplicado.

— Não, mulher, o que acontece é ele que gosta de saber onde estou. Preocupa-se comigo —replicou Lily. — Sabe que, dentro de dez dias, James e eu teremos estado juntos por dois anos?

— Ah, que bom. O homem que não se compromete jamais está procurando uma medalha de ouro. Poderia te dedicar a escrever colunas de fofoca... Mas, claro, o mundo teria que saber que existe e, infelizmente, é um segredo bem escondido.

— James não suporta a atenção dos meios de comunicação e sabe que tampouco eu gosto. Estou contente de permanecer na sombra — murmurou Lily, dizendo a si mesmo, por costume, que o tempo que tinha para desfrutar com o James seria tempo perdido se devia compartilhá-lo com os jornalistas. — Agora mesmo, estou tentando encontrar uma forma especial de celebrar nosso aniversário...

— James não fez nenhum esforço por celebrá-lo o ano passado, não é verdade?

— Não se lembrava de que levávamos um ano juntos. Deveria havê-lo recordado...

— E o que disse quando o recordou?

— Nada.

— Então, deixa que te dê um conselho — suspirou Marlene. — Se quer seguir com o James Potter, resista ao desejo de celebrar seu segundo aniversário.

— Por quê?

— Lhe recordar que levam juntos dois anos poderia fazer soprar o frio vento da mudança.

— O que tenta dizer? —exclamou Lily, angustiada.

Marlene apertou os lábios.

— Olhe, eu acredito que está perdendo o tempo com esse homem. Nem sequer se incomodou em aparecer no dia que lhe deram o prêmio na escola de desenho.

— Porque seu vôo tinha chegado com atraso.

— Não me diga? Não é isso, Lily. É que não tem interesse em sua vida, a menos que lhe afete diretamente.

— James não é um artista nem tem nada que ver com a moda. Não espero que se interesse pelas bolsas que desenho...

— Por que não? Isso é o que faria qualquer um — a interrompeu sua amiga. — Não a apresentou a ninguém, nem a sua família, nem a seus amigos... Se te levar a algum lugar, tem que ser um onde não lhe incomodem os paparazzi e onde ninguém possa vê-lo contigo. Vive sua vida e tem a ti em uma jaula. Por que não te enfrenta com a verdade, Lily? É sua amante e...

— Isso não é verdade! James não me mantém. Eu não aceito seu dinheiro — a interrompeu Lily. — Bom, vivo em seu apartamento, mas pagamento todos meus gastos e não aceito presentes caros.

— Mas não é o que você pense, é o que pensa ele e como te trata...

— James me trata muito bem, Marlene.

Sua amiga deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Como não vai tratar te bem? Estas louca por ele e James sabe disso e o utiliza. Mas deixou bem clara as regras desde o começo...

— Não, nunca houve regras. Não sou sua amante... Nunca serei sua amante —a interrompeu Lily, apertando os lábios.

— Falou do futuro? Amor, casamento, filhos?

Ela fez uma careta.

— Querida, tem direito a perguntar onde vai sua relação —lhe aconselhou Marlene, antes de mudar de assunto.

Depois, Lily não recordava do que tinham falado. Recordava ter sorrido muito para lhe deixar claro a sua amiga que não se sentia ofendida por seus comentários. Mas, na realidade, tinham-lhe feito mal... e lhe haviam dado que pensar. Umas horas antes sentia-se feliz com sua vida e agora...

Marlene não entendia as limitações que ela simplesmente aceitava sem discutir. Por amor.

Mas se via obrigada a reconhecer que o que havia dito era verdade. Não era uma opinião, era uma recontagem dos fatos.

James nunca a tinha levado a Grécia, até sabendo que ela queria visitar de novo esse país. Embora sua única irmã, Elyssa, estava casada com um inglês e vivia em Londres, nunca a tinha apresentado. Lily se dizia a si mesmo que, com o tempo, as coisas mudariam. Mas não tinha sido assim.

Também convenceu a si mesmo de que era irrelevante que James não a apresentasse a seus amigos, mas a verdade era que nunca lhe tinha dado opção.

Também era verdade que ele jamais tinha falado do futuro... ao menos, não de um futuro longínquo. Faziam planos de mês em mês porque isso era tudo o que lhe permitia sua avultada agenda. Nunca tinha mencionado o matrimônio ou os filhos. Quanto ao amor, estava acostumado a fazer comentários irônicos a respeito e Lily tentava evitar o tema.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto entrava no apartamento de cobertura que se converteu em seu lar. James não aceitava nenhum compromisso, mas isso não significava que fosse sua amante. Ou sim? Por natureza, James Potter era um homem reservado e precavido...

Então outra dúvida a assaltou: como podia dizer que viviam juntos? Na realidade, ele seguia usando um duplex que tinha em Londres. Havia-lhe dito que era necessário porque estava mais perto de seu escritório. Além disso, seus parentes se alojavam ali quando estavam de visita em Londres. Mas Lily nunca o tinha visto.

De repente, via as bases de sua felicidade desaparecer como a areia banhada pelas ondas. Adorava James. Tinha acreditado que sua relação era maravilhosa, mas a franca opinião de Marlene começava a destroçar essa confiança.

Como tinha podido estar tão cega? perguntou-se. Seria possível que, como o duplex, ela só fosse um objeto útil para o James? Um objeto sexual.

O telefone começou a soar então e, depois de um momento de vacilação, Lily respondeu.

— Por que tem o celular desligado? Onde estava?

Era James, naturalmente.

— Tomando um café com a Marlene... me esqueci de ligá-lo.

— Chegarei amanhã, às oito. Me conte algo.

É obvio, estaria tomando um café entre reunião e reunião e necessitava que ela preenchesse esse tempo livre. Estivesse no país que estivesse, chamava-a por telefone e esperava que Lily o entretivesse com seu bate-papo. Nunca lhe contava nada desagradável, nunca falava mal de ninguém, ela fazia favores a todo mundo, via tudo pelo lado positivo... E sempre lhe ocorriam coisas que comentar.

Mas aquele dia tinha a mente em branco.

— Do que quer falar?

— Me diga algo... que a roupa se corta para fomentar o negócio dos produtos dietéticos, as propriedades aditivas do chocolate, que dia faz, que inclusive os dias de chuva podem ser divertidos, as pessoas tão encantadoras que encontraste no vestíbulo, na rua, na loja... Estou acostumado a que me conte essas coisas.

Lily ficou rubra. Acreditava que era uma charlatona? O que via nela? Custou-lhe muito, mas conseguiu falar como se não passasse nada... Enquanto se olhava ao espelho do corredor. A imagem que lhe devolvia era pouco aduladora. Como um homem como James podia estar interessado em uma mulher como ela?

"Para, para, para", dizia-lhe uma vozinha. Decidida, deu-se a volta, jurando-se a si mesmo que a depressão não a levaria a geladeira.

Na Suíça, James pendurou o telefone com o cenho franzido. Lily parecia desgostosa. E ela nunca estava desgostosa. Justamente o contrário, era uma garota sempre alegre, sempre disposta a ver o lado positivo das coisas. Quando lhe acontecia algo, sempre o contava... Que problema podia ter?

Embora não sabia, Lily desfrutava de um discreto amparo vinte e quatro horas ao dia. James como tantas pessoas de sua posição, tinha recebido ameaças. Preocupado porque ela se convertesse em objetivo, James tinha contratado uma equipe de profissionais para que velassem por sua segurança. Tinha pensado dizer-lhe, mas temia que os guarda-costas a assustassem. Ela era tão amistosa, tão simpática com todo mundo, tão ingênua... Não queria mudar isso e decidiu que era melhor não contar-lhe. Por um momento, pensou perguntar à equipe de segurança onde tinha estado e com quem. Mas não, isso seria aproveitar-se da situação. Não tinha nenhum direito a fazê-lo.

Mesmo assim, que Lily lhe tivesse dado causa de ansiedade pela primeira vez fez que se voltasse para os executivos com gesto frio e cortante.

Lily sempre se arrumava para o James. Enquanto olhava em seu armário, dividiu-o mentalmente em três coleções de roupa: das três, só podia usar uma em qualquer momento. A primeira tinha desfrutado de um breve período de vida depois de uma dieta rigorosa, a segunda era a que tinha comprado quando voltou a engordar. A terceira era roupa longa, que podia vestir em qualquer ocasião sem temor de parecer muito "gordinha"

Enquanto tirava um vestido do cabide a cabeça começou a lhe dar voltas e teve que agarrar-se à porta do armário para não perder o equilíbrio. Não era a primeira vez que lhe passava, mas pensou que era devido a um resfriado que tinha sofrido uns meses antes e que não tinha podido curar de todo. Sem dúvida era isso e não gostava de perder o tempo indo ao médico.

Em uma hora, James estaria de novo com ela e se negava a atormentar-se com os comentários de Marlene. Sua amiga só tinha querido pô-la em guarda porque estava preocupada, mas Lily sabia que Marlene tinha tido várias relações mal sucedidas e que desconfiava dos homens em geral. Além disso, ela não conhecia o James, não sabia quão maravilhoso era.

James tentava afastar-se de certo tipo de imprensa e fazia todo o possível por manter sua vida privada em segredo. Não era fácil que Lily se zangasse, mas o tinha feito ao ler artigos que utilizavam velhas fotos e velhas histórias para seguir descrevendo ao James Potter como um mulherengo frio e sem coração que, além disso, mostrava-se desumano nos negócios. Teria lido Marlene esses artigos?

Enquanto se escovava o cabelo, pensava no homem que ela conhecia: generoso, forte, apaixonado... tudo o que tinha sonhado sempre.

As viagens turísticas o aborreciam, levava-a porque Lily adorava. Embora não gostava absolutamente, a tinha levado a Roma, a Paris e a um montão de cidades fabulosas para que pudesse explorar sua paixão pela história em sua companhia. Quando se sentia desanimada, assustada ou deprimida, ele estava a seu lado. Amava-o com toda sua alma por muitas razões. E seu lado mau? Não, não queria pensar nisso. Não queria arruinar sua felicidade.

James a chamou do aeroporto.

— Estou contando os segundos — lhe disse Lily.

Chamou-a da limusine quando ficou retido em um engarrafamento.

— Não posso suportar mais...

— Sabe quanto te senti falta? —perguntou James em sua última chamada enquanto entrava no elevador para subir ao apartamento de cobertura.

Para então, Lily estava nervosa. A porta se abriu e, ao vê-lo... deixou de pensar. Tremiam-lhe tanto os joelhos, que se apoiou na parede para estabilizar-se. Tudo em James a emocionava. Do ângulo orgulhoso de sua cabeça até a largura de seus ombros, suas pernas, tudo nele era espetacularmente masculino.

Era muito bonito e só tinha que entrar pela porta para que seu coração ameaçasse detendo-se.

James fechou a porta com o pé e a tomou entre seus braços. Por um segundo, Lily se perdeu na felicidade de tocá-lo, de cheirá-lo.

— James...

— Se pudesse viajar comigo, passaríamos mais tempo juntos —disse ele, com voz rouca. — Pensa. Poderia deixar suas tarefas artísticas estacionadas durante um tempo.

E perder sua independência... isso estava fora da questão.

— Não posso.

Contente de ter plantado outra semente, James a esmagou contra a parede. Ela sucumbiu ao atrativo de sua boca com o mesmo ardor que teria empregado em uma situação de vida ou morte. Sabia de maravilha, era como algo aditivo sem o que não poderia viver. Ele a pegou pela cintura, levantando-a para apertá-la descaradamente contra sua ereção.

— OH... —gemeu Lily, derretendo-se como o mel ao calor do sol.

Esmagada contra o corpo masculino, afastou a cara para procurar oxigênio quando recordou que tinha esquecido lhe recordar um ritual importante.

— O celular...

James ficou tenso.

— Ou o celular ou eu —lhe recordou ela.

Com uma mão, James tirou o celular da jaqueta e o jogou sobre a mesa do corredor. Logo, voltou a procurar sua boca com ânsia devoradora.

— Dessa vez, não vamos fazer no corredor.

Enjoada pela paixão, Lily só pôde assentir.

Decidido, James, pegou-a pela mão para levá-la ao quarto.

— Eu deixei o celular, assim terá que me compensar adequadamente, pethi mou.

Ela tinha as pernas trêmulas. O brilho sexual em seus olhos a aprisionava como uma cadeia. Uma cega onda de desejo a percorreu inteira.

James a olhou com ardente satisfação enquanto baixava o zíper do vestido azul turquesa, deixando ao descoberto o sutiã e a calcinha.

— É soberba — murmurou, com voz rouca de paixão.

Logo, tomando-a nos braços, depositou-a sobre a cama, seu carismático sorriso iluminando um rosto pelo geral sério.

— Não te mova.

— Não penso ir a nenhum lugar — murmurou Lily, seus olhos cravados nele como se tivesse um ímã enquanto ele tirava a jaqueta.

Era um homem fora de série. Moreno, alto, forte e incrivelmente bonito, emanava a força e a sensualidade de um predador. Lily sentia como se tivesse mariposas no estômago... e, entretanto, de uma vez, devia lutar contra a vergonha de estar deitada em uma cama, em roupa íntima, diante dele.

Não a tinham educado de uma forma liberal, mas quando James chegou a sua vida não só tinha atirado o livro das regras, tinha-o queimado.

Era importante para ele? Perguntou-se. Ou era algo temporal, algo que abandonaria sem olhar atrás quando se cansasse?

— Pensa em mim quando está fora de Londres? —perguntou-lhe.

James se deitou ao seu lado enquanto desabotoava sua camisa.

— Depois de duas semanas sem sexo? Esta semana pensei em ti ao menos uma vez por minuto — respondeu ele, rindo.

Lily ficou rubra. Mas o comentário não gostou absolutamente.

— Não me referia a isso.

Ele a apertou contra seu peito, com típica arrogância masculina.

— Não faça a uma grega pergunta desse tipo. É minha amante, claro que penso em ti.

Quando começou a beijá-la, todas as dúvidas desapareceram desatou-se um incêndio entre suas pernas e uma onda de desejo a consumiu ao sentir o peso de seu corpo. Duas semanas sem o James eram como toda uma vida. Embora duvidasse de seu amor por ela, não podia evitar refugiar-se em sua paixão. Suas peritas carícias a faziam gemer e, quando utilizou os dentes e a língua, começou a apertar-se contra ele sem pensar em nada mais.

Seu coração pulsava a toda velocidade, o ar logo que chegava a seus pulmões. A elementar masculinidade do James era irresistível. Ele sabia perfeitamente o que a excitava e, quando encontrou o casulo escondido entre seus cachos, com seus dedos peritos a levou ao topo de desejo ainda mais desesperador.

— Assim é como te imagino —murmurou, com crua satisfação. — Enlouquecida pelo prazer que te dou.

Enterrou-se nela com força e, delirante de desejo, Lily o recebeu, contraindo os músculos para não deixá-lo ir. Sua necessidade dele era dolorosamente intensa. Sua paixão a enlouquecia até o limite, mas logo começou a cair, a cair... até chegar a um estado de agitação que não tinha nada que ver com a sensação de felicidade que experimentava outras vezes. Seu corpo estava satisfeito, mas suas emoções não. Sem dar-se conta, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

James afastou o cabelo de seu rosto.

— O que te passa?

— Nada — respondeu Lily. — Não sei por que estou chorando.

Ele a acariciou, pensativo. Se tivesse paciência, contar-lhe-ia o que acontecia. Lily era incapaz de lhe guardar um segredo.

— Sinto muito... suponho que me pus emotiva pensando em nosso aniversário — murmurou ela pouco depois.

— Que aniversário?

— Não sabe que dentro de uns dias fará dois anos que estamos juntos? —sorriu Lily, levantando a cabeça. — Quero que o celebremos.

Dois anos? James tentou dissimular sua reação ante a notícia. Tanto tempo levava com o Lily? Dois anos? Alguns casamentos não duravam tanto. Quando se tinha convertido em algo permanente? Colocou-se na rotina de sua vida sem que se desse conta...

A vida de Lily estava tão imbricada na sua como as folhas de hera em uma árvore. Não era uma analogia muito inspirada, mas... Quando foi a última vez que se deitou com outra mulher? Dois anos. Tinha-lhe sido completamente fiel. Reconhecer isso fez que apertasse os dentes. Inexplicavelmente, infiltrou-se em sua liberdade como um exército invisível, condicionando sua vida de uma forma que lhe resultava completamente alheia. A surpresa o esfriou como se estivesse na presença do inimigo.

— Eu não gosto de celebrar meus aniversários com mulheres — disse com os olhos brilhantes. — Eu não gosto dessas coisas sentimentais.

Lily ficou sem respiração. Não queria acreditar que Marlene tinha tido razão, mas...

— Para mim é especial que tenha sido parte de minha vida durante tanto tempo.

James se encolheu de ombros.

— Passamos bem juntos e te aprecio no que vale, mas não acredito que seja apropriado celebrar aniversários. Não somos noivos.

Lily se sentiu como alguém parado em uma via quando o trem se aproximava a toda velocidade. Essas palavras esmagavam todos seus sonhos, todas suas ilusões.

De um salto, ele se levantou da cama para ir ao banheiro. Lily ficou deitada, atônita, com o coração partido. Diante de seus olhos, o homem que amava se converteu em um estranho aterrador de olhos frios e tom cortante.

Nervosa, levantou-se para vestir a bata azul que havia sobre uma cadeira, mas teve que voltar a sentar-se na cama porque a cabeça lhe dava voltas. Era esse estúpido enjôo outra vez. Possivelmente tivesse uma infecção de ouvido...

"Aprecio-te no que vale". O que significava isso? Que tinha calculado seu valor em termos de conveniência? Não, ele não era um homem sentimental e tampouco lhe importava ferir seus sentimentos, aparentemente. Devia estar muito seguro de sua relação para lhe proibir celebrar um aniversário. Mordendo os lábios, Lily amarrou o cinto da bata. Mas uma fúria desconhecida para ela começava a emergir em seu coração por causa da humilhante resposta.

Por outro lado, no banheiro, James se apoiava na parede da ducha, deixando que a água caísse sobre seu corpo. Normalmente, ficava na cama com o Lily depois de fazer amor. Tomado por surpresa, tinha atuado sem tato algum. Furioso consigo mesmo, teria se encalacrado a golpes com a parede... Sua relação era quase perfeita. Lily nunca lhe exigia nada e não parecia ter mais ambição na vida que fazê-lo feliz. E o fazia de maravilha, teve que reconhecer. Não queria perdê-la, mas o que podia fazer com uma amante que não sabia que o era? Uma amante que queria celebrar aniversários como se fosse uma esposa.

James fez uma careta. O que lhe estava passando?

Provavelmente, raciocinou, sua amiga Marlene fosse a responsável por aquela mudança. Era ela quem tinha destruído sua alegria? Quem se não? Lily lhe tinha repetido alguma vez os ácidos comentários de sua amiga sobre os homens. E tinha a impressão de que Marlene o fritaria em azeite fervendo se tivesse oportunidade.

Que subestimasse sua relação com Lily o tirava de gonzo. Ele se sentia orgulhoso de como a tratava. Cuidava dela e era uma mulher feliz. Por quê? Porque ele a mantinha afastada da dura realidade da vida. Inclusive conseguia que seus sonhos se fizessem realidade. Embora ela não o suspeitasse, dezoito meses antes tinha usado suas influências para que entrasse em um curso de desenho na universidade. Graças a ele, tinha começado a desenhar bolsas que, em sua opinião, nenhuma mulher sensata deveria comprar. Recordou então a bolsa em forma de tomate... Mas o assunto era que Lily estava contente com sua vida... Ou, ao menos, tinha-o estado até que a serpente entrou no paraíso.

Estava secando-se com a toalha quando Lily entrou no banheiro.

— Se não podermos celebrar aniversários, o que podemos celebrar? —perguntou-lhe, muito séria.

James ficou parado com a toalha na mão, as gotas de água enredando-se no pelo escuro de seu torso. Não tinha esperado um segundo assalto. O primeiro o tinha tomado por surpresa.

— Não sei o que...

Lily se deu conta de que tinha um nó na garganta, um nó que crescia a cada segundo.

— Uma vez me disse que nada permanece igual, que tudo deve progredir — lhe recordou. — Disse que as coisas que permanecem estáticas morrem. Entretanto, nos dois últimos anos nós não mudamos absolutamente nada.

Nesse momento, James decidiu que devia guardar-se suas palavras para si mesmo.

Lily falava com o coração. Queria entender o que estava passando entre eles, precisava saber o que eram um para o outro.

— O que passa então, James? Onde vai nossa relação?

Que Lily submetesse a tal interrogatório exasperou ao James. Mas, decidido a cortar o mal pela raiz, atraiu-a para si e procurou sua boca com tal ansiedade, que a deixou tremendo, desconcertada.

— Vamos à cama? —murmurou.

Ela ficou pálida, como se a tivesse esbofeteado. Aparentemente, James acreditava que era muito fácil distrai-la.

— Essa é a resposta? Quero sentir que sou parte de sua vida, não só alguém com quem te deita...

Ele abriu os braços, suspirando.

— Mas é parte de minha vida!

— Se isso for verdade, por que não conheço seus amigos? Envergonha-te de mim?

— Quando estamos juntos, prefiro te ter para mim sozinho, pethi mou. Não vou pedir desculpas por isso — respondeu James. — Te Acalme. Está-te pondo nervosa...

— Não estou nervosa. Simplesmente, estamos tendo uma discussão — replicou ela, procurando dentro de si a tranquilidade que fazia falta.

— Não penso discutir contigo.

— Outra coisa mais que te nega a fazer?

Nesse momento, começou a soar o telefone e Lily se alegrou da interrupção.

— Diga ao James que fique... —ouviu a voz da Elyssa.

— Um momento, por favor.

Se Elyssa não encontrava James no celular, não tinha nenhum problema em chamar o apartamento de cobertura. Os Potters estavam muito unidos desde que seus pais morreram, quando Elyssa era uma adolescente, e ainda se apoiava muito em seu irmão. Mas não parecia saber quem era Lily, porque sempre lhe falava como se fosse alguma empregada.

James tomou o telefone.

— Sim? —murmurou. Mas olhava ao Lily. Estava furioso com ela. Por que queria danificar o que havia entre eles? O diálogo telefônico continuou em grego. Lily entendia algo porque levava vários meses estudando esse idioma para lhe fazer uma surpresa. Elyssa estava lhe recordando a seu irmão que dava uma festa em sua casa a semana seguinte.

É obvio, James não a convidaria a essa festa. Ele não tinha pressa por inclui-la em seu círculo familiar ou de amizades. Era porque só a utilizava para o sexo?

Sexo fácil, sem complicações, com uma mulher que tinha sido o suficientemente tola para entregar-se desde o começo. Como ia queixar-se se James nunca lhe tinha prometido nada e não lhe tinha exigido promessa alguma?

Angustiada, Lily se afastou. Tinha vontades de chorar, mas não queria fazê-lo diante dele.

Entretanto, não podia deixar de lhe dar voltas à situação. James era um homem muito apaixonado, com um desejo insaciável. Mas lhe interessava mais seu trabalho que o prazer e uma mulher que exigia pouco era uma necessidade para ele. Sem dúvida, o tinha posto em bandeja. Não lhe exigia nada, não lhe montava uma cena quando chegava tarde, tinha aceito um papel secundário em sua vida...

Por quê? Porque James era tudo o que ela não era, o que não seria nunca. Não tinha um problema de autoestima, simplesmente não podia ignorar o fato de que James Potter a superava em todos os sentidos. Era muito bonito, sofisticado, rico, o produto de um mundo privilegiado. Se chovia durante um dia do verão, por exemplo, levava-a em seu avião particular a alguma praia ensolarada. Tinha a capacidade de mudar as circunstâncias a seu desejo. Tinha recebido uma educação superior e era uma pessoa muito inteligente, um perfeccionista obsessivo, raramente satisfeito com os resultados, por melhor que fossem.

O que tinha ela que oferecer, em comparação? Estudos primários, uma família de classe média, uma inteligência normal e um físico também normal. Como se tinha atrevido a sonhar que algum dia James Potter se apaixonaria por ela? Como tinha podido acreditar que um dia ia casar-se com um homem assim? Entretanto, tinha sonhado precisamente isso. Amava ao James, amava-o com todo seu coração, de forma obsessiva. E, desde o começo, esse tinha sido o problema. Amava-o tanto, que era incapaz de usar o sentido comum para controlar sua relação com um homem tão impressionante.

Lily levantou o queixo, orgulhosa. Possivelmente James estivesse satisfeito com sua relação, mas ela não. Ela queria uma relação com futuro. Ficava doente só de pensar em lhe dizer adeus, mas se para ele era só uma companheira de cama ocasional, teria que fazê-lo.

Custasse o que custasse.

Por outro lado, não teria eleito o pior momento para mencionar um tema que para o James era controvertido? Provavelmente a palavra "aniversário" o horrorizasse. Provavelmente estava tirando as coisas de gonzo, provavelmente só se estava deixando levar pelas palavras de Marlene...

Ali estava, discutindo com o James pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram naquela estrada solitária, pondo em perigo sua relação. Lily teve que apertar os punhos para conter as lágrimas. O que lhe passava? Sentia tantas emoções dentro dela, que não podia conter... Nervosa, respirou profundamente, tentando recuperar a tranquilidade que tinha sido sempre parte de sua natureza.

— Lily... —James entrou no salão de cueca e a encontrou frente à janela. Aproximando-se de duas pernadas, tomou seu rosto entre as mãos. — Você gostaria de ir à festa de minha irmã a semana que vem?

Atônita, ela levantou o olhar.

— Diz a sério? Claro que eu gostaria de ir!

Ao ver o brilho de felicidade em seus olhos verdes e esse sorriso tão generoso que iluminava sua cara, James se alegrou. Fazia bem. Um fim de semana em Paris teria comprometido seus princípios no que se referia a aniversários. Que Elyssa apenas fosse a fixar-se em Lily entre tantos convidados era irrelevante. Não havia razão para que não fosse à festa, mas não tinha intenção de converter esse convite em um costume.

Algum dia, para cumprir com sua obrigação como herdeiro da família Potter, teria um herdeiro. Por isso, devia fazer uma distinção clara entre sua vida pública e sua vida privada. E ser discreto. A Lily doeria, naturalmente, mas quanto mais tempo fizesse parte de sua vida, mais difícil lhe resultaria separar-se dele e mais facilmente se acostumaria a aceitar as inevitáveis restrições, pensou James, decidido.

Com o coração acelerado, Lily apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. Sentia-se como uma tola por sua falta de fé. Evidentemente, deveria ter falado antes com ele. Possivelmente James só necessitava um empurrãozinho na direção adequada.

— E agora... —disse ele, levantando seu rosto com um dedo. Seu olhar escuro a excitava. Excitou-se inclusive antes de que beijasse seus lábios abertos com um ânsia devastadora, antes de que a tomasse nos braços para levá-la de volta ao dormitório.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

AO entrar na impressionante mansão que Elyssa Potter e seu marido, Finlay Southwick, tinham reformado sem reparar em gastos, Lily se estirou o vestido negro com mãos suadas.

A festa estava em todo seu apogeu porque ao James não gostava de chegar cedo a nenhum lugar. Lily estava muito nervosa e tentava conter o desejo de pegar-se a ele. Tinha lhe dado tanto medo usar um vestido que não fosse adequado, que optou por uma cor segura, o negro, mas as mulheres usavam todas as cores do arco íris e se sentia um pouco insípida. Além disso, seu plano de passar todo o dia arrumando-se tinha sido interrompido quando James chegou ao apartamento de cobertura três horas antes do previsto.

Pelo visto, cancelou uma reunião. E o dolorido entre suas pernas era a testemunha de seu entusiasmo... do que James se aproveitou para desfrutar desse tempo extra com ela.

Uma jovem loira se aproximou do Lily, surpreendida.

— É você, não? Você é a garota que vende bolsas na feira do Camden, não é verdade?

— Parece-me que se equivoca —respondeu James com um tom que teria deixado mudo a qualquer um.

Lily pigarreou. A garota se pôs vermelha.

— Sim, sou eu —lhe disse, com um sorriso nos lábios.

— A minha mãe adorou a bolsa. Lhe dei de presente por seu aniversário e suas amigas estão loucas por comprar uma parecida. Chamarei-te dentro de uns dias —lhe prometeu a jovem.

Antes de que Lily pudesse lhe dizer que já não vendia mais na feira do Camden, James tinha posto uma mão em suas costas para obrigá-la a seguir andando. O vestíbulo era enorme e estava cheio de convidados.

— É verdade? estiveste vendendo em uma feira? —perguntou-lhe em voz baixa.

— Sim. Na realidade, estava fazendo uma pesquisa de mercado para saber a que grupos de idade lhe interessavam minhas bolsas. Ajuda-me ou seja...

— Vendendo em uma feira —repetiu James, furioso. — Vendendo na rua como se fosse uma mendiga. Como te atreve a me ofender dessa forma?

Lily ficou paralisada.

— Não me ocorreu pensar que fosse tão esnobe.

— Não sou um esnobe.

— Temo que sim, mas com sua privilegiada família é compreensível...

— Teos... o que tem que ver minha família com isto? —interrompeu-a James, mais furioso ainda ao ver sua expressão compreensiva. — Por que não me havia dito que vendia pelas ruas?

— Por favor... não "vendo pelas ruas", tinha um posto na feira do Camden —suspirou Lily. — Embora já não o tenho.

— Não deveria haver se rebaixado a isso. A partir de agora, terá que respeitar as normas para preservar sua dignidade —disse James, apertando os dentes.

— A dignidade é algo que não me preocupa muito —replicou ela.

Provavelmente não fora o melhor momento para lhe dizer que tinha deixado a feira do Camden... para ir às feiras de artesanato, pensou, irônica.

Às vezes, ser imensamente milionário fazia que James fosse muito pouco prático. Depois de tudo, ela não tinha dinheiro. Durante os dois últimos anos, tinha vivido da bolsa de estudos e, quando terminou o curso, o dinheiro que tirava vendendo suas bolsas a ajudava a pagar os gastos, mas era uma batalha chegar ao fim do mês. Só por não ter que pagar aluguel tinha podido sair adiante. Saberia James que ela pagava as faturas de gás, luz e telefone?

— Mas sim me preocupa. Se não o fizer por ti, faça por mim —disse ele então, com cortante claridade.

Sentia-se ferido em seu orgulho ao pensar no Lily atendendo aos clientes. E deveria saber disso sem que ele tivesse que dizer-lhe, mas era muito ingênua para fazer discriminações... Quantas familiaridades, quantas grosserias teria suportado sem queixar-se? O que outras coisas fazia que não lhe tinha contado? Sua confiança nela começava a rachar-se. Pela primeira vez, deu-se conta do problema que representava estar tanto tempo longe de Londres. Se tivesse estado mais tempo com ela, teria sabido da feira e o teria cortado de raiz. No futuro, teria que interessar-se muito mais por suas atividades.

Lily conhecia o James muito bem e sabia que estava aborrecido. Ele nunca entenderia que alguém tivesse que ganhar dinheiro como fora... era muito orgulhoso. Mas a frieza de seus olhos lhe resultava insuportável.

Nesse momento, deu-se conta de que a multidão se afastou para deixá-los passar e se sentiu incômoda ao descobrir que todos estavam olhando-os. Todas as cabeças se voltaram em sua direção. As pessoas a olhavam com curiosidade, mas em seguida se concentravam no James. Ele era a maior atração e todos se afastavam como se pertencesse à realeza. Embora James era indiferente à atenção que despertava.

Uma jovem muito bonita de olhos escuros e longo cabelo negro, sua magra figura envolta em um vestido rosa de desenho, aproximava-se deles. Lily, que havia visto muitas fotografias de Elyssa nas revistas, reconheceu à irmã do James em seguida. Tinha os nervos agarrados ao estômago. Desejava tanto cair bem... Elyssa beijou a seu irmão em ambas as bochechas enquanto se queixava porque tinha chegado tarde.

Rindo, James se voltou para o Lily como se fosse lhe apresentar a sua irmã, mas nesse momento um homem se dirigiu a ele em grego.

— Perdoem um momento —se desculpou, impaciente.

— Olá, Elyssa, eu sou Lily — se apresentou ela, lhe oferecendo sua mão. — Estava desejando te conhecer.

Com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, Elyssa respondeu com desprezo:

— É a puta de meu irmão. Por que ia eu querer te conhecer?

Quando se afastou, sem perder o sorriso, Lily tentou esconder seu assombro. E seu horror. Com a cara ardendo, tentou conter a vontade de chorar. Que a irmã do James, uma mulher a que nem sequer conhecia, a tivesse atacado dessa forma a deixava gelada. Mas disse a si mesmo que não devia pensar na barbaridade que lhe havia dito. O fazia muitíssima ilusão ir a essa festa e James amava tanto a sua irmã... Não podia lhe contar o que acabava de passar. Se o fizesse, criaria um problema entre eles.

Do outro lado da sala, um homem com o cabelo loiro e feições angelicais, em contraste com uns olhos frágeis, levantou a mão para saudá-la. Agradecendo ver uma cara conhecida em muito estranhos, Lily sorriu.

— Sabe quem é? —perguntou-lhe James.

— Ben Campbell... é primo de Marlene —respondeu ela, tentando esquecer o insulto de Elyssa.

James fulminou ao jovem loiro com o olhar. Campbell tinha fama de organizar festas selvagens e de ser um mulherengo. Surpreendia-lhe que Lily o conhecesse.

— Não quero que fale com ele.

Ela o olhou, incrédula. Desde quando James lhe falava como se suas palavras fossem ordens que deviam ser obedecidas imediatamente?

— E isso significa que, a partir de agora, não o conhece.

— O que?

Como não ia saudar o Ben? Se não o fizesse, ofenderia a sua melhor amiga. E, além de outras considerações, seria completamente ridículo. Embora apenas se conheciam, viram-se várias vezes na casa da Marlene.

Uma mulher coberta de diamantes se aproximou para falar com o James nesse momento. Sem olhar a ela sequer, foi primeira em uma longa procissão de gente que se aproximava para falar com ele. Em comparação, Lily se sentia tão interessante como uma cadeira e não lhe teria surpreendido que lhe colocassem casacos em cima.

Com a autoestima destroçada, afastou-se um pouco do grupo. Desde aquele porto seguro, podia ver o contingente feminino rodeando-o como se fosse uma estrela de cinema. Os homens o escutavam com admiração, desejando saber sua opinião sobre qualquer tema, as mulheres paqueravam descaradamente com ele.

"A puta de meu irmão". Aquele insulto terrível teve o mesmo efeito que uma tocha dirigida por um louco.

Uma puta era uma mulher promíscua, uma mulher que recebia dinheiro em troca de sexo. Uma mulher que se esforçava por agradar sexualmente aos homens. Poderia descrever-se a si mesmo nesses termos?

James não lhe dava dinheiro, mas vivia em um apartamento digno de uma princesa, decorado luxuosamente por profissionais, com quadros fantásticos e móveis de marca. Embora trabalhasse cem anos, não poderia pagar algo assim com seu dinheiro. Mas ela não era promíscua. Quando conheceu o James, era virgem. Só se tinha deitado com ele. Ele lhe tinha ensinado tudo o que sabia... mas James sendo James exigia perfeição em todos os campos e se ocupou de que aprendesse exatamente tudo o que lhe agradava na cama. Isso a convertia em uma puta?

Sentindo-se claustrofobia naquela sala e atormentada por seus próprios medos, Lily entrou em outra das habitações. Só então se deu conta de que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Nervosa, foi de uma habitação a outra, temendo que alguém se desse conta. Contendo os soluços, procurou um lugar tranqüilo para desafogar-se...

Oxalá se tivesse ficado em casa. Tinha acreditado que ir a essa festa seria um passo adiante em sua relação com o James, mas estava sendo justamente o contrário. Não lhe tinha apresen-tado a ninguém, nem sequer lhe tinha feito um gesto de cumplici-dade diante das pessoas...

Encontrando-se só em um tranqüilo corredor, Lily apoiou a orelha em uma porta e, quando esteve segura de que não se ouvia nada, empurrou o trinco.

Mas lá dentro se encontrou com um espetáculo que não esperava: Elyssa, a irmã do James, beijando apaixonadamente a um homem que não se parecia absolutamente a seu marido, Finlay Southwick.

A consternação paralisou momentaneamente ao Lily. Nervosa, voltou a fechar a porta e ia dar a volta quando Elyssa saiu como uma fera.

— Não te atreva a contar-lhe ao James! —espetou-lhe, furiosa. — Se me irmão se inteira disto, destroçarei-te a vida.

Incrédula, Lily murmurou:

— Não tem por que me ameaçar...

— Como que não? O que fazia espiando? Seguiste-me até aqui?

— Claro que não —protestou ela, incrédula. — E não estava espiando. Só procurava um lugar tranqüilo para me sentar. Pensei que não havia ninguém na habitação e...

— Ah, sim? —interrompeu-a Elyssa, irônica.

— Olhe, não tenho intenção de contar a ninguém. Eu só me meto em meus assuntos...

— Espero que assim seja... sua gorda! —gritou-lhe a furiosa morena.

Lily se afastou com as costas muito reta, mas cega pelas lágrimas. Aquela festa se converteu em um autêntico pesadelo... Então se chocou contra alguém e, quando levantou a cabeça para desculpar-se, viu que era Ben Campbell.

— O que te passa? — perguntou o jovem, com um tom ligeiramente embriagado.

— Nada —respondeu ela, refugiando-se no quarto. Com mãos trêmulas, tirou o celular e marcou o número de Marlene.

— Sim?

— Marlene, sou eu. Estou na festa da Elyssa e... tudo é horrível. Elyssa me odeia!

— Me alegro. Seguro que está preocupada.

— Por que? —Lily se tragou um soluço.

— Elyssa é uma milionária caprichosa e muito possessiva com seu irmão. Deve saber que leva dois anos com ele e estará preocupada. Há-te dito alguma grosseria?

— Várias —respondeu Lily. — Por que?

— Porque poderia as usar como munição contra ela. Faz uma semana te haveria dito que não o fizesse, mas... conseguiste que James te convidasse à festa do ano e isso é um passo adiante —respondeu a ruiva. — Agora estou convencida de que tem mais influencia sobre o James Potter da que eu tinha acreditado.

— Diz isso de verdade? —murmurou Lily, desesperada-se por encontrar algo ao que agarrar-se, embora fossem falsas esperanças. — Mas eu não quero causar problemas entre o James e sua irmã. Não acredito que com isso conseguisse...

— Lily, se Elyssa quer sua inimizade, não acredito que tenha mais remédio — a interrompeu Marlene.

— Não seja tão pessimista. Possivelmente acredita que não sou suficiente para seu irmão...

— Por favor, não comece a inventar desculpas! —gritou sua amiga, irritada.

Depois de desligar, Lily guardou o celular na bolsa. Não tinha se atrevido a lhe contar que Elyssa a tinha chamado "a puta de meu irmão". Temia, no fundo, que Marlene pensasse o mesmo.

Quando saiu do quarto, viu que Ben Campbell estava esperando-a, apoiado na parede.

—Agora, me conte, quem te roubou o sorriso? Quero que me diga o que te passa. Marlene me mataria se não for a seu resgate.

Ruborizada ao ver que outras mulheres a olhavam, invejosas, Lily tentou lhe fazer calar.

— Não me passa nada. Por favor, baixa a voz...

Ben a envolveu em seus braços, tanto para evitar que se fora como para não perder o equilíbrio. Estava mais bêbado do que tinha pensado.

— Quer que te leve para casa?

— Obrigada, mas não...

— Tenho todas as mulheres que quero —a interrompeu Ben enquanto ela tentava escapar do abraço. — Não acredita que possa te seduzir, te arrancar dos braços desse milionário grego?

— Ninguém poderia fazê-lo... nunca —respondeu Lily, com ardor.

— Nunca diga jamais — a desafiou ele. Logo lhe deu um fraternal beijo na testa. — Você é muito boa para alguém como Potter.

James seguia sendo o centro de atenção de um nutrido grupo de gente. Estava aborrecido; inclusive a distância se notava. Mas a viu quando se dirigia para ele e abandonou a sua audiência para tomá-la pelo braço.

— Onde demônios estiveste? —perguntou em voz baixa.

— Quando a conversação trata sobre o preço do petróleo, não me encontro em meu elemento.

— Vamos daqui, pethi mou —disse ele, levando-a para o vestíbulo. — Não deveríamos ter saído da cama...

Enquanto a fazia descer a escada virtualmente correndo, o desejo sexual que havia em seus olhos a fez sentir um comichão. De repente, tudo o que a tinha aborrecido lhe pareciam criancices. Amava-o a morrer e isso era o único importante. Com um gesto espontâneo, ficou nas pontas dos pés para lhe dar um beijo e respirou o aroma de sua colônia como uma viciada.

— Espera um momento, James —ouviram uma voz feminina a suas costas. — Tenho que falar contigo.

Ele ajudou ao Lily a entrar na limusine e se desculpou com um sorriso.

— Me dê cinco minutos. Despedirei-me de todo mundo em seu nome.

A aparição da Elyssa havia posto nervosa a Lily, mas agradeceu não ter que enfrentar-se de novo com uma pessoa tão desagradável. Tinha-lhe surpreendido o tom inocente e humilde da irmã do James, tão diferente de que tinha usado com ela, até que lhe ocorreu que possivelmente queria lhe confiar seu segredo: que nem tudo ia bem em seu casamento. Alegrava-se pelo James. Depois de tudo, amava muito a sua irmã e a seus sobrinhos. Era um cínico com respeito ao amor, mas Lily estava convencida de que faria o que pudesse por manter unida a sua família.

Possivelmente Elyssa, que se casou sendo muito jovem, tinha deixado que uma paquera o fosse das mãos. E, em qualquer caso, não era assunto dele. Embora, sem dúvida, a situação poria ao James de mau humor. Ele não tolerava infidelidades. Mais de uma vez lhe tinha ouvido fazer julgamentos pouco compassivos a respeito.

James demorou quinze minutos em reunir-se com ela. Sob a luz artificial do interior da limusine, parecia incrivelmente pálido e seus olhos mais escuros que nunca.

Convencida de que Elyssa lhe tinha contado a verdade, ao Lily não surpreendeu seu silêncio enquanto voltavam para casa. James era tão ferozmente leal a sua família que nunca lhe tinha falado de sua irmã.

Mas parecia tão tenso, tão furioso... Então começou a duvidar. A teria acusado Elyssa de espiá-la? Não, era absurdo. James era muito sensato para acreditar nessa tolice.

Entretanto, enquanto subiam no elevador, encontrou-se com uns olhos mais frios que as águas do Atlântico no inverno.

— O que ocorre?

— Por que o pergunta? —murmurou ele, com tom gelado.

Nunca lhe tinha falado assim. Quando entraram em casa, tirou-se os sapatos, como era seu costume...

— Lily?

Ela se voltou. James seguia ao lado da porta. Tão alto, com aquele smoking, estava mais bonito que nunca e, como sempre, roubava-lhe o fôlego. Entretanto, a sensação de estar sob uma ameaça era tão intensa, que lhe fez um nó na garganta.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, com os olhos brilhantes como o ouro velho.

— Ocorreu algo esta noite do que queira me falar?


End file.
